littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
ProCygnTech15
is the 15th episode of Project Cygnus Technocrat animation. It it aired in Japan on July 8, 2018. Summary Momoha is tired of seeing her beloved friends and the PlaWrestlers in danger. While Hibiki have his own plans for Hector Rojo. Synopsis Fumiaki Wakamatsu performs emergency medical on Yumeto, but Ritsuka informs Daito, Kenshi and Clark that Mr. Wakamatsu is unable to properly treatment him. Momoha tells Daito, Kenshi, Ritsuka and Clark about her Silicon Microchip ability and her suspicion that Hector Rojo is planning to use WPWE's Special 200th Anniversary Event to brainwash the citizens and robots on Hoshiakari. Momoha is resolved to stop him, but doesn't want Daito and the others to be involved, as she fears that it would put them in danger. Daito has no choice but to protect Momoha and himself from causing more dangerous. Outside WPWE, Hibiki and his gang prepare to smuggle weapons into the area. Later that night, Hibiki calls Momoha for their help, but Daito doesn't want her to go with him due for being offensive and aggressive. Ignoring his warning, the two goes to see Hibiki, and everyone plans to break into Pulse Crystal Point by themselves. Hibiki gives Momoha an USB flash drive to put into Raiju with a program that will disable the security plawres robots patrolling the building. Momoha vehemently refused to use it, as it could possibly destroy Raiju, causing Hibiki to violently slaps her and beats Daito up when he tries to protect her. Although Daito defends Momoha and Raiju from causing harms, the latter assures the former that he is okay with the plan. The restored Ryuenjin comes too late after discovering that Momoha and Daito were gone and goes to warn Kenshi and the others. Momoha, Daito and Hibiki infiltrates Crystal Point's control room and upload the program to its system, and although Raiju appears to be fine, Momoha notices he is acting strange. They are cornered by the Underworld Judges Trio and several robots officers while going up to the top floor, forcing them to take cover in a room. Hibiki gives Daito a gun to defend himself with, but Momoha refuses to let him use it, prompting Hibiki to threatening to hurt her if Daito tried to attack until her other personality takes over and uses her ability to order their pursuers away. Momoha uses Silicon Microchip on Kusanagi and enters Hibiki's mind, learns that younger Hibiki is planning to commit suicide after taking revenge on Ranjeet, Hector's personal agent who killed his family and people in an attempt to obtain their secret art of using scent to manipulate the rage emotions. Momoha finds the true Hibiki bound in chains and tries to free him, but is rejected. When Momoha awakens, Hibiki remarks that they both share the scent of death. As the trio continue their trek into the tower, Momoha urges Hibiki to live. Meanwhile, Franco witnessing Momoha's ability and desires to use her power to develop robots a super-soldiers so Hades will fully awakening to destroy the entire world. Character Appearances Main Characters *'Momoha Sunohara' *Hibiki Rokukawa *Daito Ichinomiya *Kenshi Nikaidou *Ritsuka Sanjou *Clark Shiboshi *Yumeto Goyou Supporting Characters *Asato Nomi *Fumiaki Wakamatsu *Kazuma Tsukishita *Tawaramaru and Toshikata *''Kyousuke Sunohara'' (mention) Villains *Hector Rojo *Erika Blacksteel *Minasa Rojo *Ranjeet Singh *Franco D'ambrosio Robots *Raiju *Kusanagi *Ryuenjin *Neptune *Hercules *Apollo *Horus *Sphinx *Genghis Khan *Pegasus *Wild Typhoon *Black Satan *Black Satan Jr. *Jenne De Arc *Aeacus *Minos *Rhadamanthus *Hades Major Events *The episode goes through the events of Hibiki's route. *Franco D'ambrosio makes his fully appearance as a true antagonist of the series. Differences between game and anime Trivia *In this episode, FREEDOM is used in Ep15 as Hibiki's ending song for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Project Cygnus series Category:Project Cygnus episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime